Kaoru is Gay!
by Arisutea
Summary: Kaoru finally tells hikaru that he is actually Gay. how will hikaru take this info?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Ouran Fanfic, It happens to be in the form of a play. So I hope that you enjoy this. If you want to use it for anything, just ask and the probability of it being a yes is very high! ****J **

((Setting starts in Hikaru and Kaoru's bedroom on their Bed))

Hikaru: *Yawns, turning over in his bed*

Kaoru: *looks over at Hikaru* Good Morning Hikaru. *a slight Smile*

Hikaru: *Sits up* Hey,

Kaoru: *Looks up at hikaru* What are we going to do today Hika?

Hikaru: *turns to look back and Kaoru* Kaoru, We have school today, that means host club.

Kaoru: *sigh* That's right, *Looks down* More girls Huh?

Hikaru: Yeh. What's wrong with that? *stands up and faces kaoru*

Kaoru: I was just thinking that I'm so sick of girls aren't you? *Lays back on pillow* Mabee we could switch it up, Have us guys entertain other guys.

Hikaru: Are you Actually Gay Kaoru? I mean I thought that was all and act. It was for me *concerned look*

Kaoru: *sigh* to be honest, I am gay. And I don't care what you say. It was your idea in the first place to start the fake gay brother relationship *tears stream down cheeks*

Hikaru: So what if I made it up? All you needed to do, was to tell me your actually gay. *sighs and rubs temples* It was fun while we were both straight, but I think that it's time to stop all of this gay brotherly love. *goes to get clothes out of his drawers* I just can't let you fall in love with me.

Kaoru: What! What makes you think im going to fall in love with you *furry in face with tears streaming down cheeks*

Hikaru: I'm sorry Kaoru, I just can't be with you like that anymore. Not trying to be offensive or anything! *Grabs School uniform out of the drawer, and starts walking out the door*

Kaoru: where are you going hikaru? *Worried look*

Hikaru: Now that you're gay, I can't change in front of you, you might like it.

Kaoru: *Crying Hard now* Hikaru!

Hikaru: *walks out,* ((thinking: why would Kaoru be… Gay? I mean, we are brothers. Why didn't he tell me this earlier? Why?))

Kaoru: *Slips out of bed and Puts uniform on*

Hikaru: *walks back into the room, fully clothed.* Are you ready to go Kaoru? They have the Car started outside, we are going to be late because of your sudden change of sexuality.

Kaoru: Im not going. Suddenly, I started to get sick *starts crying again*

Hikaru: *picks up Kaoru and carries him like a sack of potatoes to the car* Too bad.

Kaoru: *kicking and screaming* Let me go! You're going to tell everyone that I am gay! And no one will like me!

Hikaru: No I won't. Calm down

Kaoru: If you don't put me down, Im going to tell Haruhi you like her.

Hikaru: *stops walking, and throws Kaoru into the car* There, I put you down.

Kaoru: *sigh, with a sad Frown* I hate you.

Hikaru: No you don't. *sits next to kaoru* Drive now.

**The car starts and pulls out of the driveway, heading for school**

Hikaru: If you tell anyone that I love Haruhi, I'll tell everyone that you are gay.

Kaoru: Fine

** Arrived at school**

Hikaru & Koaru: *get out of car, and run to the abandoned music room

**Doors open**

Kyoya: Hmm, hello boys.

Hikaru: Grrf. Kaoru, just stay away from me!

Kyoya: Now, what's going on here?

Kaoru: I told Hikaru that I was actually gay and now he hates me.

Kyoya: Are you sexist Hikaru? *Pulls glasses towards face*

Hikaru: HELL NO! Why would I be sexist! I accept everyone!

Kaoru: LIER!

Kyoya: Hikaru, it's sexist of you to not want to talk to your twin lover boy brother just because you don't like Gays. *Sighs, picks up notebook and starts checking things off*

Hikaru: this is your fault kaoru! Now kyoya Hates me!

Kyoya: Get out hikaru. *stern look*

Kaoru: *blank stare*

Hikaru: Excuse me?

Kaoru: He said, Get out. *shaking, tears falling down face*

Kyoya: if you can't even accept your brother how are we going to know if you can accept the guests?

Hikaru: *stomps out* fine. Try finding a new Hikaru!

**That's it guys… Sorry that it wasn't that good. I just thought that it was an**

**Okay Idea. Sneak peak on next chapter: hikaru gets over the gay**


	2. Chapter 2

*** I got really happy when i heard people favorite my story so now im going to continue**  
>**I do not own OHSHC**<p>Tamaki: *walks into the room* Hey, Kyoya and kaoru.. *looks around the room* where's Hikaru?<p>

Kyoya: *pulls up his glasses* Long story short, kaoru turns out to be gay and Hikaru doesnt accept that.

tamaki: Oh. *Bites finger* what are we going to do when the fans ask about hikaru?

Kaoru: Easy, I'll just pertend to be sick today or I'll wear a wig as the "new" guy.

Kyoya: I'm afraid it's not that easy kaoru. somebody is bound to find out. *Writes on his clipboard*

Tamaki: But we could give Kaoru's Idea A go! Mabey it will work! *Smiles reasurringly*

Kyoya: As you wish *starts counting money, then hands kaoru 600 yen* Take this and go buy everything you need.

Kaoru: Thank you very much Kyoya and Tamaki! *walks to the door shutting it quietly*

Tamaki: Hopefully He finishes that before the host starts! *looks up at the clock* It's already 6:30!

Kyoya: yes, and it looks like mori and honey slept in aswell this morning.

Tamaki: Isn't that always the case?

**Honey and Mori Run through the doors, honey dangling from Mori's neck**

Honey: Goooodmorning! *Wide grin covering his face*

Mori: Hello.

Honey: *looks around the room silently* Where's Hikaru-chan?

Mori: Hmmmmm *normal sustained look*

Tamaki: He- He got the flu and needed to stay home today. *blush*

Haruhi: *walks in a tired look on her face* it's soooo Early . Im so tired i think i might just die

Tamaki: Oh no! Don't worry Haruhi! Daddy's coming to save you!

Haruhi: Sempai, i dont need another Dad! *mad look on her face*

Tamaki: *sulks in emo corner*

Honey: Oh hey Haruh-Chan *waves, with a bright smile*

Haruhi: Oh, Hey Honey-Sempai *waves with a slight smile*

Honey: *glomps Haruhi* Haruh-Chan! :D

Haruhi: GET OFF ME! *trys pulling away*

Honey: *gets off, bubbly eyes* I-I'm Sorry Haruh-Chan!

Haruhi: And who are you calling haruh-chan?

Kyoya: Its been a very interesting morning for you hasent it haruhi?

Haruhi: I guess you could say that.

Kyoya: *lifts up his glasses smirking*

Haruhi: Uh, sempai?

Kyoya: Yes *turns toward haruhi*

Haruhi: how much longer do you think Tamaki-Sempai is going to weep?

Kyoya: hard to say, these things have gone on for hours before.

Kaoru: *walks in dressed new... noone recognises himU.*

kyoya: welcome back Kaoru

Haruhi, Kyoya, Honey, & mori: O.O

tamaki: Hello Fair Maiden *Grabs Kaoru's hand and kisses it* We are not ready for you yet...

Kaoru; Uh.. boss... its me kaoru..*blush*

Tamaki: O.O your joking right? *face turns bright red*

Kaoru: Uh.. no

Tamaki: *goes back to sulking in the emo corner*

Hikaru: *walks in and rushes towards Kaoru* I saw you change who you are so you don't have to look like me... IM sorry I said all those hurtfull things, i have everything *swallows* I have everything i ever wanted its you...

Haruhi, mori, and Honey: What's going on here?

****TO BE CONTINUED**  
>**sorry about this being so short... im running out of ideas**<p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, i have decided to add specific guests so if you want to be a guest please just PM me and I'll add whatever name u want me to use!, i DO NOT OWN OHSHC**

Kaoru: Hikaru! *pushes him away*

Kyoya: I thought i told you to get out hikaru. *lifts up his glasses and stares at hikaru*

Hikaru: but that time gave me time to think about my mistake! So- You should let me back in!

Kyoya: Im sorry Hikaru, I can't do that... Rules are Rules.. Once You quit you can't come back unless you pay the club a Fine of 700Yen. *smirks* Also, I think your lieing about being over Kaoru's Gayness, People don't just go from being Sexist to being the nice guy.

Hikaru: *Mad* Why wont you just let me come back! I won't hurt the costumers! None of them are Gay!

Kyoya: So that proves it! You ARE sexist. *writes more things on his clipboard and sits at a table*

Hikaru: No! im not! *red glare in his eyeS*

tamaki: Hikaru! *sits and crosses his leg over* I want you out of my music room this instant!

Haruhi, Mori, And honey: O.O

Hikaru: FINE! *leaves*

Haruhi: What was that all about sempai? *looks worrily at kaoru*

Kaoru: *sighs* I guess I do have to tell you don't I?

HOney: *jumps up and down* Oooh! Tell us what?

Mori: *picks up honey*

Kyoya: You know you don't HAVE to tell them if you don't want. *glances at Kaoru*

Kaoru: They need to know... *sighs once again* I am kaoru Hittachin, and I am Gay.

Haruhi: Really? Thats cool, i guess.

Kaoru: Just disregard it..

Haruhi: Oh, Uh, Alright Sempai.

Tamaki: You sound said haruhi! Don't worry daddy will cheer you up! *runs toward haruhi*

Haruhi: *moves slightly*

Tamaki: *runs into a bookcase*

Haruhi: Are you alright sempai

Tamaki: *dazed* i-I'ts alright Haruhi, daddy will be fine.

Haruhi: I DONT need 2 dads! .

honey: *looks at mori* So, Kaoru is gay?

MOri: yes *stern*

honey: Oh... well thats okay with me! *smiles brightly and runs to kaoru* Guess what kaoru?

Kaoru: what?

Honey: Now! We can wear dresses together and eat cake! :3

Kaoru: *blank face, sweat* Uh... Honey... now.. don't get to extreme... I... just said i was Gay! I didnt... *sigh*

kyoya: Hmm... Just kaoru... Don't take that wig off...

Kaoru: it... It's not a wig... *looks up at his dyed black and white hair* Its real...

Kyoya: did you have any change?

Kaoru: *freaks out* Oh no! I was to much in a rush to get here i must have left it on the counter!

Kyoya: It'll be fine Kaoru... *Grabs his cell phone and makes a call to someone telling them to retreive the leftover money*

Tamaki: well! Lets get on with our day! *claps* Can anyone guess what Our theme for today is?

Honey: Are we going to dress like girls again! *bright smile*

tamaki: Nope!

Haruhi: just tell us Sempai!

Tamaki: WE are going to be dressed as Fruit!

**That the end of this chapter I hope that you enjoyed it... I got the idea while in the shower! Lol... So don't forget to tell me if you want to be in the story! THanks for reading and be sure to read the next chapter as well!** 


End file.
